


Virgin

by QueerFics



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asexual Merlin, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, LOOK AT ALL THESE HITS, No Slash, Queer Themes, Supportive Gwaine, THANK~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerFics/pseuds/QueerFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine learns that Merlin is a virgin, and is a bit confused. After some convincing, Merlin lays it out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the wants of Gwaine rested of the shoulders of a young boy-his name? Merlin.

Yeah, Gwaine wanted something from Merlin, and that was for Merlin to have sex with someone. However, since the word "asexual" hadn't really existed yet, Merlin couldn't explain that just the idea of sex sounded repulsive to him.

"Merlin," Gwaine was bored out of his wits, so he had taken to asking the knights questions that most people would have the common sense not to bring up, (which Gwaine did, he just didn't care,) "Are you a virgin?"

Merlin hadn't really been keeping full attention on the game, just answering the questions with the first thing that came to his mind, which was the truth. So Merlin, without even thinking, immediately replied, "Yes."

Merlin stopped for a second, then put his full attention on Gwaine, because Gwaine had this thing with sex. He enjoyed it, oh so very much, and Merlin knew that. So, Merlin didn't think that Gwaine's reaction to that answer would be positive.

Merlin was right-Gwaine was absolutely stunned. The rest of the knights, all but Arthur, hadn't been paying attention to their words. Arthur's reaction was more of a, "Huh. That was a bit of a surprise."

Gwaine's thoughts raced. _Merlin, a virgin? Why? He was a good man, and a good looking one at that, and it wasn't like the people of Ealdor had high standards._ (Gwaine definitely knew this. They used to look at Gwaine like he was a God, or something similar. Even some of the men did, as well, which Gwaine was chill with. Why get caught up in the details when you could go straight to the fun, yeah?) _Merlin can't be lying. He's a horrid liar, though he was able to keep his magic a secret, but only because all of the knights but himself seemed oblivious. He himself, however, was not, and could see Merlin was telling the truth on this one. So, there was a job to be done._

When Merlin returned to his chambers, Gwaine was waiting outside the door.

"Hey, uh, Gwaine."

"Hey Merlin! If y'don't mind, I'd like to talk to you."

Merlin held back a sigh. He knew what this was about, "Sure, Gwaine."  
  
Merlin and Gwaine entered the empty chamber, as Gaius was out curing some disease in one of the villages. 

Merlin sat down, but Gwaine stayed standing, "Okay, I came here to help you have sex."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, face portraying true annoyance, and from what Gwaine could see, disgust that Merlin was trying to hide. In vain, of course. Gwaine liked to think that he saw all. 

Gwaine became confused about Merlin's look of disgust. He made sure to hide the confusion on his face, but asked a question anyway, "Just a bit of a question Merlin, why the hell are you a virgin?""

Merlin's eyes would have widened if he wasn't trying so hard to make sure that they didn't. Once again, though, Gwaine caught him in the act.

Merlin shrugged.

"C'mon, I don't bite, this can't be that big of a secret compared to..." Gwaine trailed off. Shit, he needed to learn how to close his mouth.

"What secret?" Merlin replied plainly, "I'm a rubbish liar, I can't keep secrets and you know it."

"Merlin, I've seen enough branches conveniently fall on someone's head to know that it's not just _convenient._ "

For a moment, everything was silent, which was strange because of Gwaine's presence in the room. 

"Well, just please don't tell anyone...?" 

Merlin was basically begging Gwaine for his life, and they both knew it.

"Merlin, I may do some stupid things, but I'm not stupid. See? I was able to keep that giant secret, for months, so why don't you tell me the small one, and we'll call it even."

Merlin didn't even bother pausing, "Fine, I don't want intercourse. It just sounds gross and unpleasant. Done? Okay. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Merlin closed the door to his tiny room behind him, and Gwaine showed himself out. He knew the guy shouldn't have been a virgin, or at least, if he had wanted sex, it would've been perfectly simple for him to get.

Gwaine smiled to himself. Why did Merlin try to hide the smallest, most unimportant things? 

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin never really showed any interest in having sex, so I have this headcanon that he's asexual. (As in I just thought of it. XD) I've never looked for a fix about it before, so now, I'm gonna. (Constructive criticism is always appreciated!)


End file.
